unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
EXpanded Multiplayer
eXpanded Multiplayer, shortened as XMP is a class and vehicle-based gametype in Unreal II: The Awakening. __TOC__ Overview XMP is a team-based game, where the players are split into two teams, red and blue. Both teams have a base with an Artifact Node. Each Artifact Node initially contains two Artifacts. The main objective is to steal the enemy's Artifacts and then register them at the Artifact Node belonging to the player's own team, but a team can also win by capturing and holding all generators, effectively draining the enemy team's energy. Energy is required for almost everything in the game: weapons, vehicles and even the player's advanced movements. Autonomous mechanical defenses (so-called "Deployables") consume the most energy. Without energy, registering the enemy's Artifacts as their own cannot be done. Each map has a number of Generators which can be hacked by each team to provide energy. There are two separate supplies of Energy a player is concerned with: their team's Energy supply (the tall blue bar to the extreme lower right of the HUD) and their personal Energy reserve (the short yellow bar to the immediate left of the team energy bar). The personal Energy reserve is depleted when performing any of the 'advanced' functions of the game; i.e. hacking an object, deploying a turret or a mine, healing a teammate or activating jump jets. Some things, however, draw directly from the team's energy reserve, such as deployed turrets, or driving or firing from a vehicle. The player's personal reserve is refilled from the team's energy bank; therefore, if every team member 'spends' their energy frivolously, the team will soon find itself without defenses, vehicles, or even a place to register stolen artifacts. For this reason, a player should handle their energy responsibly, at least until their team has enough Generators under its control to support multiple energy-intensive activities. Throughout the battlefields are deployment points at which players can spawn after being killed. Most deploy points can be hacked like generators and hence taken over by the opposing team. Classes In XMP, players can choose to spawn as one of three character classes. The classes have several different attributes, such as speed, armor and weapons. All classes have a stamina bar and the ability to sprint; sprinting roughly doubles the player's base speed (determined by their class) and depletes their stamina bar at a constant rate. In vehicles this is represented instead by a turbo bar, activated by the driver with the same key. The player's speed is represented by a tall blue bar to the lower left of the HUD and an abstract value next to it; stamina is represented by the short yellow bar to the immediate right of the speed indicator. The Ranger class is the lightweight class of the game. As such, it has the highest speed in the game while also having the weakest health stats. It also doubles up as a sniper and a medic. His loadout is composed by the Widowmaker Sniper Rifle (with a slower ROF and three rounds per clip), Aida's 'Grace' pistol, a grenade launcher capable of firing Frag and Smoke grenades, and the Shock Lance. Also, as the medic class of the game, he can drop packs of health for his allies, giving him an edge over the Tech and the Gunner, since the three classes can revive fallen allies, but only the Ranger can heal. The Tech class is the mediumweight class of the game, with medium strength armor and medium walking speed. He's specialized in equipment, vehicles and other technologies, being able to hack faster than anybody else. His loadout is composed by a grenade launcher capable of firing EMP and Toxic grenades, the Shotgun, the Combat Assault Rifle and portable forcewalls, autoturrets and rocket turrets. The Gunner class is the heavyweight class of the game, strong but slow. Its loadout includes the Rocket Launcher, the Flamethrower, a grenade launcher capable of firing Concussion and Incendiary grenades, and laser-triggered mines. Vehicles XMP has three vehicles: Raptor, Harbinger and Juggernaut. Like the player classes, each vehicle type has specific advantages and disadvantages over the other ones, like speed, armor and weaponry. Driving a vehicle or firing a vehicle weapon uses energy from the team's reserve. Maplists Tips and tricks * Using the Sprint button during a dodge helps you dodge further. * While you are in the air during a sprint-dodge, if you jump (ie do a jetpack boost) you can fly much further - especially if you're playing with the light Ranger class. * Auto-turrets are slow to lock on; it's not too hard to keep moving and jump out of their range of vision long enough to get behind them and blow them up. * Your vehicles respawn when blown up. Blow up any Raptors on the way to the enemy base in hopes one will be there by the time you grab an artifact - take their car and leave in a hurry. * If someone's in a manned-turret, and you want to take them out, shoot at the control in the little room with a grenade or something strong. The Ranger class can get more use from the Shock Lance secondary; if they are still in it will take them out in 1 hit. Plus, Grenade ammo is much more valuable than Shock Lance ammo. * The Raptor can go up some pretty steep slopes. In order to keep control, you may want to keep it slow, but it'll go. It tends to spin out when you try to turbo it onto a slanted surface (or it lands off-kilter) which can get you killed if you're trying to make a quick getaway. Just make sure you don't go slow with someone else in it around the normal circuit. * It's possible to move while hacking something, you have to stay within hacking range and keep your reticle centered on the object, but you can sidle around deploy points and other hackables in order to keep an eye on potential attackers. * If you're low on power, "use" turrets and walls deployed by your team, in order to get rid of them. * More than one person can hack a Door Control/Energy Source/Deploy Point to speed the process up. * If you travel in pairs/teams with a Ranger/medic its VERY easy to just wait until all enemies are dead and revive each other then the Ranger/medic can 'repair' the others and drop medpacks for himself before moving on. Without a Ranger/medic you're pretty much going to have to rely on fighting only near buildings/tunnels with the medical stations. * If you want a good way to defend yourself leaving the base, make sure you're a tech and have a gunner nearby, get him to stand there and keep 'repairing' you (ie, giving you more weapons). Keep dropping both types of turrets and being 'repaired' until you have a small army around you (2-3 of each) then pick them all up. On your way into the enemy base make sure you leave them facing both directions to cover you as you leave. If they're not destroyed when you are on your way out they will most likely be destroyed soon enough so they pose less of an energy threat than leaving stuff to protect spawn points. * While leaving Auto Turrets and fences around Deploy Points can be wasteful (unless the fence is to protect from spawnkilling) leaving defensive systems around Energy Sources is often a good idea. * If you walk up to a friendly energy fence and hit the 'use' button while standing before it, it will turn green allowing you to pass through without disabling it. If you're on the run and time it right you can slow down not much longer than it takes to dodge again and still pass through. * Using next/previous weapon while ZOOMED in with the Sniper Rifle will step back & forth between 10 levels of zoom. Trivia * The original Unreal II (released February 2003) wasn't as popular as other Unreal games, partly because it didn't have a multiplayer component. XMP was Legend's solution to this problem; the developers worked in their spare time to create XMP, unsupported by publisher Atari. XMP was developed by Legend Entertainment for Atari to deliver on the original promise to extend the original single player game Unreal II with a multiplayer functionality. The first playable version was released and made available for download on December 9, 2003, and requires Unreal II: The Awakening's play disc to play. Almost nearing completion, the development of the game was suddenly halted by the unexpected close-down of Legend Entertainment on January 16, 2004. * Bot support and female models were no-gos because of budget and time constraint reasons, though XMP is still as moddable as any other game in the franchise. * There have been three large bonus packs for XMP, although none by developer Legend Entertainment or publisher Atari. * The mod was unofficially ported to Unreal Tournament 2004 as Unreal Tournament: Expanded Multiplayer (UT XMP) "with the blessing of former Legend Entertainment employees" . The mod was announced on April 30, 2004 and Free Monkey Interactive started porting it. Besides porting XMP content, original material was added. Essential files Here you'll find everything needed in order to play XMP. Gallery (30) Overview of Unreal II XMP !U2XMP-Gunner.png|Gunner class !U2XMP-Ranger.png|Ranger class !U2XMP-Tech.png|Tech class xmp-tutorial-BU.jpg External links and references *Wikipedia:EXpanded MultiPlayer - Wikipedia's article on eXpanded MultiPlayer See also * Unreal II: The Awakening